E. Hamboyan
Private E. Hamboyan was a MACO assigned to during the search for the Xindi weapon in 2153. In November of 2153, Hamboyan was one of the MACO escorting Captain Archer and a few Triannons in to the surface of the planet . ( ) Hamboyan stood guard in the shuttlebay where an alien transport pod was opened. Later, he stood guard in sickbay after the crew recaptured the Sphere-Builder that had just wrought havoc on the ship. ( ) At least during the mass crew survival stasis flight, he was bunking with fellow MACO officer Sgt. B. Moreno. ( ) He guarded Enterprise when it was heavily damaged and Archer decided to rob the Illyrians. ( ) He was among the crewmembers in the shuttlebay who listened Captain Archer's speech and remembered all the crewmembers who lost their life in the Delphic Expanse. ( ) Hamboyan was among the MACOs to volunteer to board the Xindi weapon. He was, however, not chosen by Reed, and remained on board Enterprise, where he assisted in repelling the invading Sphere-Builders. ( ) He served as guard for Silik on board the ship and escorted him along R. Azar to the transporter. ( ) In 2154 he served as a guard for Arik Soong when he visited the sickbay and was later beamed down to Verex III. He also guarded Archer along Lieutenant Reed when the captain discussed with Malik in his briefing room. He was unable to stop Malik when he took Archer as a hostage. ( ) Hamboyan was part of the away team, including Phlox, Archer, and R. Azar, which beamed down to Cold Station 12, where they were taken hostages by the Augments and Arik Soong. ( ) Private Hamboyan was on duty when Emory Erickson visited Enterprise and an energy distortion attacked crewmembers of Enterprise. ( ) He served as guard when the Tellarite ambassadors and the Andorians came aboard Enterprise. ( ) Private Hamboyan was part of the MACO force who tried to stop the Klingon augments who boarded Enterprise in 2154. ( ) He served as guard during the interrogation of Gannet Brooks, who was arrested because of treason and consipration with Terra Prime. ( ) In the holodeck recreation of Commander William T. Riker, Hamboyan accompanied Shran, Captain Archer, T'Pol, Commander Tucker, and Lieutenant Reed to the negotiations with the alien criminals, who had captured Shran's daughter Talla. ( ) Appendices Background information Private E. Hamboyan was portrayed by regular background actor Andrew MacBeth who received no credit for his appearances and also portrayed the . According to MacBeth, the first name of Hamboyan was Edward. His costume was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Due to the re-use of costumes and name tags, stunt actor Kevin Derr wore the E. Hamboyan costume on several occasions. Derr was identified as on-screen and also played G. Austin. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** de:E. Hamboyan fr:E. Hamboyan Category:Humans Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:MACO personnel